


the calamity after the storm

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza and Mirajane are forced as children to go on a job together. It's supposed to be a bonding exercise, and works more than the guild could have expected.





	the calamity after the storm

Mirajane groans, stretching out her back. Even that small action grates on Erza’s nerves, 

“If you couldn’t handle it, maybe you should have stayed at home.” She does not look up from the book that she was reading, completely ignores the deft kick that Mirajne sends to the back of her chair.

“Who said I couldn’t handle shit, bitch?” She sneers, and Erza bites her tongue, knowing that if they start to argue then they would lose their accommodation, and that would look bad on the guild. Instead, she slams her book shut, briefly making eye contact with the other wizard before turning away. 

“I’m going to sleep. We have work to do tomorrow.” 

Mirajane makes another quip, this time about how boring she thinks Erza is, but Erza has no choice but to keep calm. Gildarts had forced them on this job together, something to bond them, stop the whirlwind of destruction of the guild hall and improve the overall atmosphere of Fairy Tail. The two had refused, argued back, but once Makarov agreed all hope was lost; they could not defy their guild master, after all. 

It was a sick joke on Gildarts part to have them share a room, even share a bed, but if it was what her master had ordered then Erza was willing to cope with the situation, finish the job quickly, and be away from Mirajane a soon as she could.

She was asleep soon after, restless and agitated, Erza spent the majority of the night falling in and out of sleep. When the storm started, she barely noticed, being used to the loud thunder from her prison cell at the Tower. But there was something else, another noise, smaller than the thunder, and much more timid. Erza’s keen senses followed it, and her eyes widened at the source. 

Rolling over, Erza raises the quilt slightly to reveal Mirajane’s curled and whimpering form. There was no sense of justice in seeing her rival vulnerable like this, only pity. Erza places a hand on Mira’s back. and the other girl jumps, yelping at the unexpected contact. 

“Mira, are you okay?” 

“That’s none of your business, Scarlet.” Mirajane’s voice was high and shaky, lacking its infamous bite. 

Another clap of thunder shook outside, and Mirajane jolts against Erza, bodies pressed together so that Erza could wrap her arms around Mira’s back if she wanted to. And it surprised her that she did want to, wanted to comfort her guild mate until the shaking stopped and sleep overcame her. 

The silence was too intense, the storm outside too loud between them, Slowly, Erza moves her hand to Mirajane’s hair, pulled loose from its usual ponytail. She hums songs that she learnt from her mother, relishing in how Mirajane ‘s warmth settles against her. 

Time passes slowly in this state; too aware for sleep, but too content for any other interactions than bodies pressed against bodies, hearts exposed as the children they really were. Erza does not know when she fell asleep, but she wakes before Mirajane, and has time to enjoy Mira’s new position, with her head pressed against Erza’s chest, legs tangled over Erza’s. The pressure of Mira’s lips not quite touching her skin was a sensation that Erza did not know that she craved, but it took a hold of her, increasing her heart rate and fogging up her already sleepy mind. 

Mirajane looks beautiful like this, Erza thinks, the thought shocking her for only a moment. The fact was so true, Erza could not stay mad at herself for it. Mirajane’s lips were parted and damp, her eyelids loose and relaxed. There was a rose tint to her skin, a curl to the tips of her hair, and Erza was overwhelmed by all of it, and by how much it effected her. Still, it was sweet, and unexpected, and Erza allows herself to settle back into the warmth spreading over her, letting it build and build until eventually sleep finds her again.


End file.
